


Endurance

by Weltschmerzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: All Ren has to do is sit there and endure it. Then it’ll be over.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Male Character(s), implied Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 40





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mob/Pego fic based on the Interrogation Room scene in which he's beaten up. Please heed the tags: if you're sensitive to sexual violence by the police, drugging, or rape, I would not recommend reading this fic.

Ren’s field of vision blurs in front of him. The kaleidoscope of greys—the table, the tiled walls, the mottled bruises on his palms—melt and multiply, slip through his system, and emerge out the other end in sharp, shallow inhales.

“Not so tough after all, huh,” the officer in front of him sneers. The needle he’d thrusted into Ren’s arm is somewhere on the floor, discarded and empty; its contents, the sedative and god knows, are already rippling down his veins. “I’d expected better from the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

Ren makes a low, indignant sound at the base of his throat, but he can’t manage to speak. His tongue is heavy in his mouth, laden with uncomfortable weight.

The officer laughs. “Guess the drug was too strong,” he says, as if pleased with himself. His hand darts out to gesture to one of the others, and he commands sharply, “Wake him up.”

Before Ren has time to process what’s about to happen, he’s hit in the face with a torrent of frigid water. He lets out a startled wheeze, which is all he can manage, freezing and woozy as he is. The water clings to his clothes, sticking them to his thin frame; it seeps through his hair; it drips into his glazed eyes.

Kneeling, the officer grasps at his fringe, and pulls Ren up to look at him. He’s smiling, smugly; his teeth are yellowed and ridden with coffee stains. “No dozing off,” the officer leers, exhaling into Ren’s face. His breath smells like a TV dinner. 

Ren winces and struggles a bit in his restraints. It _hurts_ —the grip, the water sliding down his skin, the hot air in his face. The officer’s mouth twists, and Ren swallows, lips pressing together in an attempt to save face. It’ll only get worse if he resists. He’s too sluggish to pick a fight, and if he tries then all they had planned would be for naught.

All he has to do is sit there and endure it. Then it’ll be over.

The officer’s eyes narrow after a moment goes by. “You still don’t get it,” he sighs, rising to his feet, “do you?”

Ren braces himself for the punch he can feel is coming, eyes squeezed shut, when—suddenly—the officer’s rough fingers are squeezing his nose. He splutters for air, lips parting, and then there’s a large, half-hard cock being shoved past his lips and into the base of his throat.

“Suck it,” the officer orders, lowly. He releases Ren’s nose, hands coming to entangle themselves in his curls. “Go on, Phantom slut.”

Ren peers up at him, throat flexing around the turgid shaft. It tastes disgusting, like stale sweat and the natural odor of the middle-aged man’s flesh, but from the way the officer’s fingers grip his hair he knows if he bites he’s in for something a lot worse than a blowjob. And he’s so _tired_.

The officer spits on him. It lands on his forehead, and slides down the bridge of his nose. “I said _suck_.”

Hands fastened tightly to his thighs, Ren begins to move. His tongue works the length inside his mouth, lips sliding languorously up the swollen cock. It’s hardening under his attention; Ren doesn’t know whether he should be pleased by that or not, but the knowledge that he’s doing a good job makes his drug-addled mind happy. 

The officer huffs out a grunt. “Always knew you were gonna turn out to be a cocksucker,” he says, pleased, stroking the top of Ren’s head. “You and your little gang aren’t so scary, kid—you’re just a dumb slut, like all the rest.”

The words dissolve as soon as he hears them. They don’t matter. All that matters is the cock in Ren’s mouth—the loud, pathetic slurping he can faintly hear, the gurgle of protest his throat emits as he slides the shaft down further—and the hands in his hair, keeping him rooted in reality.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps, but when the officer drags him off his cock by his hair, Ren sees the faint, fuzzy outlines of two other officers. They’re hard—he smiles, woozy and proud. He wonders whether Akechi would be hard, too.

“Go on, touch them,” the officer using his mouth croons. “What do you think you’re here for, you dumb bitch?”

Ren nods, obedient and exhausted and reaches out. The other men shuffle closer; one looks away, chastened, as Ren’s fists close around their cocks and begin to jerk them slowly. He opens his mouth, and takes the officer in front of him back in again.

“That’s right,” the officer exhales. His voice is soft, warm—it rolls through Ren’s body, curls at the pit of his stomach. “Keep going, kid, just like that.” 

His hand presses Ren’s head down further, forcing him to take another few inches in—it burns as the shaft slides down his throat, but Ren doesn’t protest. Instead, he blinks, sleepy and overwhelmed, and continues to work the other two shafts with loose, languid strokes. They pulse under his palms, and Ren smiles around the dick in his mouth, pleased.

His mind, ailing as it is, churns. Thoughts of the traitor who he’d come here to stop rise to its forefront, unbidden yet not unwelcome. Would Akechi be just as eager, if Ren offered to do this for him? Would he let Ren slide between his thighs, allow him to unzip his carefully pressed slacks and choke himself on his cock? Would he stroke Ren’s head, murmur soft praise as he went, tell him how good he was doing? Would he—

“ _Hey_.”

A fist slams into Ren’s cheekbone. He lets out a startled, wounded whimper, but the hand in his hair prevents him from pulling back. Bleary eyed, tears rising to his lids, he gazes up at the officer who had hit him.

The officer smiles. “Don’t get distracted,” he warns, still grinning. His thumb slips down to caress the already reddened lump on Ren’s cheekbone. 

Ren preens into the touch. The ache in his face dulls. But it still pounds, subtly, even as he tries to regain his momentum. His tongue sweeps over the blunt cockhead, slipping over the precum beading at its tip. It tastes gross—sour and thick—but he laps at it anyways, his hands working the other officers’ shafts.

“ _Shit_ ,” the officer to his left, the one who had looked away, swears. “Shit, fuck—”

Liquid blurts onto Ren’s hand. It feels weird; he doesn’t stop moving, though, still caressing the softening cock as it eases in his grip. When that officer pulls away, spent, he lets his free hand drop to his lap. His own dick throbs with neglect, but it’s not urgent enough that he wants to touch it.

“Nice fucking _slut_.”

The officer’s hold on Ren’s hair tightens, and without preamble he shoves his cock into the base of his throat. Ren gags—nausea wells in his stomach, churning and violent, as he chokes on the shaft. Everything is indistinct: the thrust of the officer’s hips against his face, the disgusting flavour of his release, the cock he’s somehow still trying to massage with his other hand.

And then, when black spots drain in his eyes and he’s on the verge of collapsing, the hips stutter, and the officer’s seed drips down his throat. Ren can’t help but swallow, staring vaguely up at him, imagining Akechi standing there instead. 

But Akechi wouldn’t be smiling, would he?

The officer pulls away, after a moment. The one Ren had been jerking off had gone limp without him noticing; his palm is wet with his release.

Taking a step back, the man lets out a cold, jeering laugh, and does up his pants. “Are you ready to cooperate?”

Ren is still hard. The taste of the officer’s cum in his mouth, he nods.


End file.
